The present invention relates to an improved two-way rotary lock for use with an automotive vehicle of the type which includes a sliding door that moves in a door frame between open and closed positions.
Such sliding doors are used, for example, in delivery vans to provide ready access to and from the van. Typically, such a door will be latched closed while the van is in motion and then latched open when the door is used to make deliveries. Preferably, such a lock should provide a positive latching action and should be sturdy enough to withstand large forces tending to open the door.
One prior art approach to the problem of latching such a sliding door is to provide a latch which defines opposed spring loaded projections that protrude away from the lock body and are positioned to fit into and engage recessed strikers positioned in the door frame. This prior art latch does not provide a positive locking action, because both of the projections are spring loaded into engagement with the respective strikers. Accelerations and shocks associated with vehicle travel can cause the projections to bounce out of engagement with the strikers, thereby releasing the door. Thus, a need presently exists for an improved two-way lock which will provide higher strength and more reliable locking action for a sliding door in an automotive vehicle.